Aerial drones or unmanned aerial parcel delivery vehicles offer the promise of rapid and consistent automated aerial parcel delivery. However, no comprehensive system that enables widespread or ubiquitous aerial drone parcel delivery currently exists, particularly with respect to orders for products or merchandise placed online across a large number of online merchants or vendors. Furthermore, no standard or standardized technique exists for accurately locating aerial drone landing pads onto or into which parcels can be delivered. Moreover, existing aerial drone landing pads are undesirably limited in their capabilities. A need exists to overcome these problems.